Can We Start Over
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! Based on 'Good As Gold'. This is how I thought it should end. Hope you like it. R AND R!


_**Can We Start Over **_

_KimTomPW_

_Disclaimer: This takes place during 'Good as Gold'. I just had to write this after seeing this episode a couple of weeks ago. I did not watch Zeo all that much, so I'm not sure if Jason's powers were draining or not._

Jason Lee Scott had been the Gold Ranger for a while now. Who would have known he would be losing them?

"Man, now I know how Tommy felt," Jason moaned.

He had not been alone in his apartment for a week now. Without anyone else knowing, Kimberly Ann Hart was his roommate. She was waiting for the perfect time to talk to Tommy. When Jason had found out about the break up, he had gotten into a fight with Kim about it. To this day, he never forgot what he had told her.

'THE PHONE CALL'

"_Kim, what about Christmas_," Jason asked.

"_Jason, that was just the beginning_," she cried.

"_What do you mean_," he asked.

There was a long pause. Jason had to admit, finding out about the break was not all that shocking. He remembered not long after him, Zack, and Trini went to the peace conference, Angela broke up with Zack. The shocking thing was that it was Kim that broke up with Tommy this time. They were the couple that was supposed to make it through any and everything. Jason had to know way Kim would do something like that.

"_Kim, I'm begging you. Tell me what happened_," he pleaded.

"_Alright, but don't tell Tommy anything. Just let me have time to tell him myself_," she said.

"_So, what is it_," Jason asked.

"_When I got back to Florida after Christmas, I began to feel sick_…" Kim began.

"_Kim please tell be you're not pregnant before you go on. If you are, you made the biggest mistake of your life by breaking up with Tommy_," Jason said.

"_You're going to kill me. I was so excited and scared at the same time. A month past, I still never told Tommy. Everyone told me not to. They said he'd dump me if I did. Jason, I didn't know what else to do_," she cried.

"_So, how far alone are you_," he asked.

"_It gets worse. Come to find out, I was never pregnant_," Kim said.

"_How can that be_," Jason asked.

"_The test was wrong. So, my doctor said that's way I never had my… you know. I led myself to believe I was having my boyfriend's child. It hurt so bad that I wasn't_," Kim sobbed.

"_You should've told Tommy from the beginning. Did you try calling him afterwards_," Jason asked.

"_Yes, but he was never home. So, I just stopped trying all together_," Kim said.

'END PHONE CALL'

The Gold Ranger fell to the couch. That had been a long night. The two didn't get off the phone until one in the morning.

"_I want to sleep_," Jason said to himself.

He moaned as the doorbell rang. A smile crept up on his face when he saw who it was.

"Emily," Jason smiled.

"Hey, Jason, I was wondering if you could teach me some of your cool moves," she said.

"Sure thing. Class is at 1:00. So, you can come after class," Jason winked.

"I'll be there," Emily smiled, taking a hold of the front of his shirt and kissing him.

Kim walked out of the bathroom in a brown towel after taking a shower. She could not believe she had let Jason talk her into coming. It was going to be a long week.

"Um, who is she," Emily asked.

"No, it's not like that," Jason said.

"I'm super sorry," Kim apologized. "I'm Kimberly, one of Jason's friends."

"Oh, you're Kimberly. For a minute there, I thought…" Emily began.

Kim laughed and looked up at Jason. It was a good thing Jason told Emily about his house guest before now.

"You don't have to worry. He's crazy about you," Kim smiled.

"Good to know. See you later." Emily said.

Jason sighed as he closed the door. Kim bit her lower lip as Jason looked at her. She did not know whether to stay or run.

"Kim, you really do need to talk to Tommy," Jason said.

"Don't worry, I will," she promised.

"_Jason, come in_," a little robot called.

"What is it, Alpha," he asked.

"_Cogs are in the woods. No one else has answered,_" he panicked.

"I'll do my best. Jason out," the Gold Ranger said.

Kim had a look of concern in her eyes. She had seen Jason struggling to keep morphed, and it reminded her of Tommy.

"Be careful," Kim said.

"Always," Jason smiled. "It's morphin time!"

Kim made her way into her room to get dressed.

xxx

The Red and Green Zeo Rangers saw Jason's girlfriend walk into the Youth Center.

"Emily," Tommy and Adam called.

She smiled and walked up to them.

"What's up boys? Have ya'll seen Jason," Emily asked.

The two looked at each other. They had been wondering that same thing for about an hour now. Jason had never showed up for his class, and was not answering his communicator.

"Um, no," they said.

"Funny. He was going to teach me some moves after class," Emily sighed.

"I'm sure he'll so up," Tommy said.

Emily just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, tell him I'm helping Ernie," she sighed.

"You got it," Tommy said.

"It's not like Jason to be late," Adam whispered.

"He would have called us, right," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, sure," Adam said.

Kim's head peeked from the hallway to stare at Adam and Tommy looking around. She was there to see if Jason had just teleported to the Youth Center for his class instead of getting his truck.

"Tommy," Kim whispered.

She bolted out when Tommy looked her way.

"Kim," Tommy gasped.

"What," Adam asked.

"I could have sworn that was her," Tommy said.

Tommy ran out side, only to find a black truck leaving the parking lot.

"Weird," he sighed.

"You alright man," a voice asked.

Tommy turned to find Adam behind him.

"I just thought that that was her," Tommy said.

Adam looked down and sighed. No matter how much he and the others told him to just move on, Tommy wouldn't listen.

"Hey, wasn't that Jason's black truck that just left," Adam asked.

"I don't know," Tommy admitted.

xxx

A tear ran down Kim's cheek as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"I should've just walked up to him," she said.

Kim jumped when she heard something crash to the floor. She put her hands over her mouth when she saw who it was.

"Jason," Kim gasped.

"I'm… I'm fine," he moaned.

"No, you're not. We need to get you to a hospital," Kim said.

She helped him up the best she could. He closed his eyes as Kim helped him he to the couch.

"I have a class," Jason replied.

Jason slowly got up.

"Jase…" Kim stressed.

"No, Kim, don't worry," he said.

"I'm not having you turn out like Tommy," she cried.

"It's already happening," Jason said.

"Oh no," Kim gasped.

"Just… later," Jason said.

"I'm not going to stand here and watch you lose your powers like Tommy. I can't handle it." Kim cried.

"Kim, I have no choice," Jason said.

xxx

Jason had been barely able to drive himself to the Youth Center. He collapsed on the floor as he walked in.

"Jason," Rocky gasped.

"Oh no," Kat said.

Emily handed Ernie a plate of drinks and ran over to the group.

"What's wrong with him," she asked.

"I wish I knew," Tommy said.

Adam put his hand on Emily's shoulder as she got up.

"He's going to be fine," he said.

"Emily…" Jason began.

"Jason," she cried.

"Do I need to call an ambulance," Ernie asked.

"No, we got it handled," Tommy said.

Emily crossed her arms as she watched Jason being carried out of the Youth Center.

xxx

Kim wrapped her arms around Jason. They were sitting underneath a tree that overlooked the lake. He had just told her that he was no longer the Gold Ranger.

"Jason, I'm so sorry." Kim cried.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," he said.

"Are you sure," Kim asked.

"Yeah," Jason smiled.

She wiped a tear and stood up to lean up against the tree.

"You're going to try to talk to Tommy, aren't you," Jason asked.

The way he looked up at her made Kim look down. He seemed to care more about her and Tommy than himself.

"Well," Jason asked.

After she tried to earlier that day, she did not know.

"I'm not sure," Kim sighed.

"Well, get behind the tree. He just parked his truck," Jason said.

Kim quickly rushed behind the tree.

"Tommy," she whispered.

Tommy stopped for a moment.

"Huh? Weird," he sighed.

He felt like he was being watched. Tommy shook it off and walked towards Jason. That was the second time he had felt her presents.

"Hey, what's up," Tommy asked.

"Not much," Jason sighed.

"Listen, Jason, I know how you feel. It's tough giving up your powers," Tommy said.

Kim had to wipe a tear away. She really wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him.

"It sure is man," Jason said.

"So, what's the plan now," Tommy asked.

"We'll, one thing's for sure. I'll have a lot more free time on my hands," Jason laughed.

"Yeah, you know no matter what happens, we'll always be friends," Tommy said.

"I know," Jason smiled.

He glanced over at Emily, who was walking beside the lake.

"And ah, things can't be all that bad," Jason said.

Tommy smiled when he saw who he was looking at.

"Ah, you're right. Thing's could be a lot worse," he said.

Jason took a quick glance at Kim, who peeked her head from behind the tree, and winked at her.

"Later bro," he said.

"See you man," Tommy said.

Tommy looked down and sighed as Kim walked up behind him.

"I miss you so much Kim," he sighed.

"I miss you too," she said.

Tommy quickly turned around. He could not believe she was really there.

"Kim," Tommy gasped.

"Yes, Tommy. It's me," she smiled.

"But how," he asked.

"Forget about it for right now. I just want you to know how stupid I was," Kim cried.

"My body's telling me to take you here and now, but…" Tommy began.

"Your heart's stopping you," Kim guessed.

"No," Tommy said.

"It's Kat," Kim sighed.

Kim had had this feeling about her ever since she had arrived in Angel Grove.

"Not her either," Tommy said.

"Then what," Kim asked.

"You," Tommy said.

"Me," Kim asked.

"Yes, you. You were the one that broke things off," Tommy snapped.

"And I told you I was sorry," Kim cried.

She did not like how this was ending up.

"Kim, an apology isn't going to fix anything," Tommy said.

"I know," Kim sobbed, letting her head fall forward. "What I did had nothing to do with you. You did nothing wrong. Tommy, I thought I was pregnant."

He looked at her in shock. How could someone think they were pregnant and not really be?

"How can that be," Tommy asked.

"Well, there are ways of knowing, but this is more complicated. Alright, have you ever heard of a hysterical pregnancy," Kim cried.

"Wait, you were pregnant," Tommy gasped.

If she was, she would have the baby with her.

"Tommy, a hysterical pregnancy is when you believe yourself to be with child when you really aren't," Kim said.

"So, that's why you…" he began.

"No, it was for the reason that I was," Kim cried.

"Okay, why didn't you tell me after the matter," Tommy asked.

"Because, I thought you had moved on," Kim said. "We can't just start from where we ended! It's never going to be the same. You're got going to want to be with me again."

He lifted her chin up and smiled.

"But we can start from the beginning," Tommy said.

"You really think we could retain ourselves after what you just told me," Kim asked.

"I didn't say we had to start from the beginning right now. Let us have a night where we could just forget anything happened," Tommy said.

"It wouldn't be like the first time," Kim sighed.

"I know, but you are the only thing that keeps me alive," Tommy smiled.

Kim had seen that look in his eyes before. She had to admit, it had her somewhat worried.

"What are you thinking about," Kim asked.

"About what I'm going to do to you right now," Tommy said.

Tommy took Kim by the arms and guided her against the tree. He began passionately kissing her like he had never before.

"I want you, Kim," Tommy whispered.

Kim could not believe after all this time and what happened that he would still want her.

"Well, here's not the place to do it," she laughed.

He took her hand as they began walking to his truck.

"Alright, so I need to know more about what happened," Tommy said.

"Okay," Kim sighed. "Well, after Christmas when I went back to Florida, I didn't have my period that next month. Just for the hell of it, I took a test. It came out positive. Everyone told me not to tell you. They said that you would dump me."

"You know I wouldn't have," Tommy said.

"I just let them get the best of me," Kim admitted.

"Then what happened? Didn't you like get your period the next month," Tommy asked.

"That's the thing. I never had it before I went to my doctor. When I finally did go, she said there was no baby," Kim said.

Tommy took the now crying Kim in his arms.

"Tommy, I thought that I had lost our baby," Kim sobbed. "It didn't help matters when she told me I was never pregnant to begin with. I had made myself believe so bad that I was having a baby that that's why I didn't have my…"

"Just promise me one thing," Tommy said.

"What's that," Kim asked.

"Don't let me be the last to know if you're having my child," Tommy said.

"It's a deal," Kim smiled, taking Tommy's shirt and pulling him to her to kiss him.

AN:

Hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
